


Pirouette

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Mirror Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: Lotor challenges Lance to hold a plank position for two minutes and he'd be rewarded.Too bad Lance can barely make it to one.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Pirouette

Lotor watches Lance go through a workout routine in the dance studio. Had Lance not been late, he would be stretching alongside him.

"I want to hold a plank for like a minute," Lance mentions when the move comes up on his phone to complete his workout.

"Only a minute?" Lotor raises a brow.

"Well, yeah, I get close." 

"Hold it for two." 

"What, no way." Lance crosses his arms. 

"I said. Hold it for two." Lotor steps over to him, holds his jaw in his hand, voice stern. "It is not a suggestion. It is an order."

"Yes sir." Lance bites his lip.

"If you succeed, I'll reward you." He strokes his cheek.

"And if I fail?"

"I think you know the answer to that." He chuckles and steps back, leaning against one of the mirrored walls to observe Lance.

Lotor is aware of what he can and cannot physically do. It is fun to push him though. He's given Lance a single order, and should he fail to complete it, then he will receive punishment. He's fair enough to have a scale for punishment, but Lance doesn't need to know that. All he needs to know is how to obey. 

Lance swallows and kneels, bracing his arms on the ground and then lifting himself to his toes. He keeps his back straight and breath steady. Lotor starts the timer. 

"Perfect form." Lotor hums. His eyes roam over Lance's body. He appreciates the long legs and toned arms and the way his gym clothes cling to his skin. 

At thirty seconds he sees Lance has started to shake. He clicks his tongue softly. 

"Thirty seconds." He informs Lance. 

"Fuck." He hisses. 

"Problems?" 

"No sir." He shakes his head. 

"Good." Lotor steps closer to him.

His shaking only gets worse. His body ready to give up. He knows Lance will not last to two minutes. 

"Forty-five seconds." He will give him credit, he is close to his minute goal. He isn't sure if to make Lance fail on purpose or not though. 

"Fifty seconds." He announces. 

"Ha. No sweat." Lance chuckles breathlessly. "Two minutes is gonna be easy."

"With how much you're shaking?" Lotor raises a brow.

"I'm not." 

"One minute." 

"Halfway there already, see?" Lance grins a cocky little thing. Oh, he wants Lance to fail. 

He rests his foot between Lance's shoulder blades and slowly applies more weight to it.

"Fuck! That's not fair." Lance whines.

"What was that?" Lotor pushes harder.

"I... love it when you challenge me, sir." 

"One minute, ten seconds." And Lance's arms give out. He hits the ground with a hard thud. Lotor grins as he crouches in front of Lance.

"And you were doing so well." 

"Fuck." Lance wheezes. 

"I suppose it's time for your punishment, isn't it?" He asks, getting up to his feet. He goes to make sure the studio doors are locked up. He picks up his bag on his way back to the floor and drops it by Lance's feet. 

"Now I don't recall giving you permission to stand up." Lotor sets his hands on his hips.

"I... Sorry, sir." Lance goes to sit down but Lotor takes his arm. 

"Hands against the wall, I want you facing the mirror." He orders. Lance nods and presses his hands against one of the mirrored walls. 

Lotor plucks out the two toys he has in there. He presses the dildo into the center of the room, making sure the suction cup sticks. He takes the vibrator with him over to Lance. He traces Lance's back and tugs those gym shorts down his thighs. 

"No undergarments today I see." Lotor traces his hips.

"N-no, sir. Had an ugly panty line in these shorts from them." 

"Did you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth, sir."

"I think, you wanted to get fucked."

"It wasn't my plan, sir." Lance squirms, his thighs pressing together and Lotor loves how easily Lance responds to him. 

"Then perhaps you wanted to get so bothered you soaked through these gym shorts," He snaps the band and Lance gasps. 

"That'd be inappropriate, sir."

"It would be." Lotor traces his outer folds. "And yet here you are. Practically dripping for me already. My, my, what would the students say? Or heavens forbid, our audience." 

"I'll do better next time, sir."

"You will." He agrees, sliding the vibrator passed his folds and against this growth. Lance gasps and glances over his shoulder at him. 

"You --!"

"Eyes front," Lotor commands. 

Lance stares back at the mirror. He rewards Lance by flicking the vibrator to it's lowest setting. Lance yelps, trying to pull away, but Lotor holds his hips in place with his free hand. He slowly relaxes into the buzzing, hips rocking against it as Lotor turns the dial up further. 

"Fuck, sir, yes!" 

"Look at yourself." Lotor increases it once more, and Lance does so, moaning loudly. "Desperate whore. You want nothing more than to watch yourself get fucked."

"Please."

"Please?"

"Please sir,"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

"No." Lotor flicks the vibrator to it's highest setting and Lance nearly screams. 

"Gahh -- fuck! Sir, I --" Lotor clicks the vibrator off and Lance slumps against the mirror. 

"Come on now. Don't be so pathetic." He gives his ass a nice sharp slap. Lance jumps and pushes himself back to how he was.

"I'm struggling to see how this is a punishment, sir," Lance says once he catches his breath.

"Is that so?" Lotor asks.

"Yes sir." 

"Well, good thing I'm not done yet." He pulls Lance off the mirror and guides him to the dildo still in the center of the room. Lance swallows when he looks at it and then back to Lotor.

"Centerstage just how you like to be, isn't it?" Lotor smirks. "Put on a show for me."

"Y-Yes, sir." Lance finishes pulling off the gym shorts and then kneels on the floor, hovering about the dildo. 

"You've got about twenty minutes before the students start to arrive," He hands Lance the vibrator. "Use it wisely." 

"Yes sir." Lance nods and sinks down onto the dildo. He moans loud and pretty for Lotor. He bounces on it like he would on Lotor's cock. 

"Watch your form in the mirror." Lotor slowly walks around him and Lance bites his lip as he stares himself down. He turns on the vibrator and presses it against himself as he rides. 

"Perfect." Lotor palms himself behind Lance, knowing he can be seen in the mirror in front of him. Lance opens his mouth, begging. 

"Close your mouth. You should know better than to make such a face during a performance. What role do you think you're playing?" He narrows his gaze on Lance. "A slut perhaps?"

"Sir, please!"

"Turn up the vibrator." 

"I can't!"

"You will."

"I'll -- fuck -- I'll cum if I do." He whines. Lotor will admit he appreciates the honesty from him.

"No, you won't."

"Fuck!"

Lotor pulls himself out of his pants and starts to stroke himself in time with Lance's bounces. Lance clicks up the speed. He covers up his mouth, hips stuttering. 

"You're not allowed to finish before me," Lotor commands. Lance whines and nods in understanding. He grinds against the vibe and moans. Lotor steps next to Lance. 

"Keep your eyes on the mirror. Want you to watch what you do to me." He jerks himself off and Lance shivers. 

"Please!" He whines. 

"Turn the vibe off." Lance pulls away from him and turns it off. He whimpers. 

"How badly do you want me?" Lotor asks. 

"Very!"

"Does that piece of plastic not satisfy you?"

"N-not like -- ah god-- not like you d-do, sir."

"I bet not."

"Please, sir. Please fuck me."

"No." He chuckles. "You failed to do as I had told."

"But I've been good."

"You have. So I will allow you to finish. As long as it's in the next," He glances at the time. "Ten minutes." 

"Yes sir!" Lance nods and fucks himself harder on the dildo. Lotor thinks that Lance is perfect in these moments. He matches Lance easily, losing himself in the pleasure of it. Especially watching how Lance looks in all the mirrors, in all the angles. 

"Beautiful." He murmurs. Lance throws his head back and pleads loudly. 

"God, Lo-- Sir, I'm so close, please, I wannnnnngh --"

"Hold on a little longer," Lotor tells him. "It'll be worth it." Lance sobs and tries to hold out. The desperation in his eyes is what brings Lotor to the edge, but it's those tears that spill over his face that has him tipping over. 

He cums hard against Lance's cheek, dripping down his chin and onto the floor. 

"Put the vibe on its highest setting." He orders, catching his breath.

"Fuck! Yes, sir!" Lance cranks it to max speed and presses it against himself. His hips spasm and he's screaming.

"Watch yourself cum." He says and Lance stares at his own reflection as he finishes. "Don't let off yet." Lotor is quick to keep Lance's hand pressed against him with the vibe.

"Fuck!" He screams again.

"Another." Lotor demands of him. Lance clings to his shoulder with his free hand, voice cracking on another scream.

"One more."

"Can't"

"Yes, you can. You will." And he does. Lotor clicks the vibe off and pulls it away from Lance. He twitches uselessly against Lotor. 

"You need to clean up before the students get here," Lotor tells him. Lance whines and nods his head.


End file.
